TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 17: Edward's Exploit (George Carlin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's seventeenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast Edward's Exploit (George Carlin-US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *BoCo *Bill and Ben *Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Cabooses *Tired Edward (Edward the Great) Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Narrator: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. (Bertie goes all around Sodor) It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. (Edward starts to pull out of the station, hauling a red coach, Stephen's coaches, Annie, and Clarabel) *Henry: Did you see him straining? (while pulling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Knapford coach, and Spencer's red Express coach) *Narrator: Asked Henry. *James: Positively painful. (while pulling a green and yellow coach, Catherine the Coach, and a red mail car) *Narrator: Remarked James. *Gordon: Just pathetic. (while pulling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Duck. *Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. *BoCo: You're right, Duck. *Narrator: Said BoCo. *BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. *Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! *Narrator: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. *(Bill and Ben take the visitors to their home in some cabooses) *Narrator: Everyone had a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. (Bill and Ben return home) Then, Edward took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. (Edward puffs away with his five coaches) Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. (a tired Edward finds something wrong) Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack... *(Snap!) *Narrator: ...something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward?. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Edward: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Edward: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Come on! (moves cautiously forward, causing the first coach to help the other two get going, and forcing the other two to come along too) *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. *Edward: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. *Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! *Narrator: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearily, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. (a tired Edward pulls in to meet Henry) *Edward: Peep peep! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon